


Love Letters

by SonezakiRin



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kiibouma, Love Letters, M/M, fluffy confessions, it hurts the gay heart, jealous Ouma bc why not, mentioned amasai, out of character Saihara ( because this is totally important ), too fluffy in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Kiibo has romantic feelings for Ouma and confides in Saihara in helping him figure out a good way to confess to the small dictator. However, Ouma gets the wrong idea and thinks Kiibo is going to confess to someone else. Jealousy ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Has slight spoilers to Kiibo's love hotel scene? Although the love hotel scenes have nothing to do with the actual game so is that really a spoiler? Idefk.

Kiibo groaned and laid his head down on the desk. “Saihara this cursive stuff is very difficult. I don’t understand why I have to write this when I can simply type it out,” He whined, lifting his head up slightly while his ahoge swayed in annoyance.

“Kiibo-kun. This is important. If you want to write a love letter then it has to come from the heart and be as pretty as it can be,” Saihara explains with a small smile on his face.

“Are you saying that because that’s the way Amami asked you out?” Kiibo asked innocently.

Saihara’s face quickly turned bright red and he waved his hand dismissively. “We’re talking about you Kiibo. Not me,” He coughed, hoping that the robot would take the hint that he would rather not talk to the other about the way a certain green haired male asked him out. It may or not be because of the definitely not sexual things that were written there as well.

The robot opened his mouth to ask a question, but quickly shut it once again once he had taken note of Saihara’s body language. He figured that his detective friend would rather not talk about Amami, but that only caused him to wonder if him and Amami were going through a rough patch in their relationship.

Perhaps he would ask another time.

“But Saihara I am not sure as to what I want to write. It’s very difficult for me to be able to write these down on paper. It still feels like I am saying this directly to Ouma even though you said writing it on a paper would be easier.” The robot huffed, feeling annoyed at the fact that it was difficult for him to confess to the small supreme ruler. He’s a robot. He didn’t understand how he could be easily flustered about something as trivial as romance, but then again here he is, attempting to write an actual letter to the guy.

Before Saihara had actual time to respond, Kiibo immediately sat upright and slammed his hands on the table. “Saihara! I never actually thought of the fact that he might reject me! I can’t confess now! He’ll surely hate me forever!” He announced, shaking his head and attempting to collect the paper and pencil that were on the desk so that he could put them away.

“Woah there Kiibo calm down,” Saihara placed a hand on the robot’s arm in an attempt to stop him which seemed to work to say the very least. “If you somehow saw anything good in Ouma, then that means he’s started to open up to you, right? There’s gotta be something he does for you that he doesn’t do for anyone else isn’t there?” He asked, more to himself if anything because if Kiibo said no then he wasn’t sure how he was going to get the other to actually confess. He was never going to outright admit it but him and Amami had thought that Kiibo and Ouma would make a great couple and they’ve been attempting to set them up together for the longest time.

“Yeah he does,” Kiibo said, interrupting Saihara from his wandering thoughts. “Ouma does this thing where he will show up at my house at around midnight, and naturally I let him in because I do not formally sleep. I do not have difficulty falling asleep like humans. It’s just a button and I knock out. Anyways. I let Ouma in and he whines about some nightmare he had and he demands to let me sleep with him. Well no he doesn’t demand. He forces me, but I don’t mind. He cuddles me when he sleeps though and he also says my name sometimes when he’s asleep. Although I’m not sure if he does that with everyone,” Kiibo rambled, seemingly trying to recover the data from his own memory file.

Saihara let out a small laugh and shook his head. “I don’t think he does that with anyone else. If he did, we would have probably heard some complaints from one of our classmates,” He said calmly even though on the inside he was really hoping that Ouma didn’t pull that stunt with anyone else or he really was killing his chances with Kiibo. “Anything else that he does?”

“Well…” Kiibo trailed off, attempting to remember anything else that the small dictator did that was out of the ordinary for him. “He’s recently stopped buying Panta’s from the vending machines and instead commands me to go to the store with him during lunch so he can buy himself some. He also said that when he successfully takes over the world, he’ll get rid of all the vending machines for me!” Kiibo chimed at the last part, feeling ecstatic that the cursed vending machines will be wiped out one day.

“There’s something!” Saihara exclaimed, slamming a hand on the table; instantly starting the other. “Ouma would never even consider someone else’s feelings about something. Especially when it comes to Panta. I think you’re pretty special to him if he’s willing to actually walk to the store to get some Panta when a vending machine is nearby,” He states, smirking and nodding at himself in accomplishment.

Kiibo’s face flushed and he fiddled with his fingers for a moment. “Do you really think Ouma could actually have feelings for someone like me?” He asked shyly.

“Of course! Who wouldn’t? You’re Kiibo! Also, if he hasn’t insulted you and still protects you from bullies, I think that’s a safe bet on his feelings for you,” Saihara added, humming softly at the end.

The robot let out a shaky breath and nodded quickly. “You’re right! Come on Saihara! Help me write this before I lose the courage to!”

-

Kiibo was seriously considering backing out now. He was making his way over to Ouma’s locker, but he couldn’t deny the fact that his robot legs were starting to feel like they were turning into slime. He didn’t understand how that could happen. Maybe his legs were starting to come apart. Yeah! That’s it! He should totally go ask Iruma about it! 

“Hey, Kiibo!” Or not. The robot turned around to see the devil himself running towards him with a big smile on his face. Scratch that. The devil who just so happened to look very adorable.

Ouma came to an abrupt halt and his expression changed to one of curiosity when he saw the letter in the robot’s hand. “What’s that?” Without even waiting for a reply, Ouma snatched the letter out of the other’s hand.

“H-Hey! Ouma! Give that back!” Kiibo complained, attempting to take the letter back from the other, but Ouma placed a hand on his face, stopping him from coming any closer.

“Nishishi. Kiibo you’re so paranoid about me seeing what this is. You act like it’s a love letter…” Ouma’s voice trailed off at the end and his smile fell into one of concern. He noticed there was a heart shaped sticker on the letter, indicating that it was in fact a love letter. Who was Kiibo giving a love letter to? There was no way anyone had given this letter to Kiibo because he had made sure that if anyone actually ever did place a letter in his locker, one of his followers would immediately take it out and throw it away.

No one was going to have his robot.

But Kiibo didn’t need to know that little detail.

Ouma plastered his sadistic grin on his face again; however this time it was forced, as he ripped the envelope open and took out the letter. He knew this was rude. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he just wanted to know. Yes, he could ask the robot who it’s for, but he wants to know to what extent the other’s feelings go to. He just wanted to know if he did have a chance at actually swooning the robot.

Even if it was wrong of him to do so now.

“Whenever I’m with you, I feel like I’m truly human. I feel like I don’t have anything to worry about when I’m with you because you make me feel safe, like you won’t let anything bad happen to me,” Ouma stopped take clear his throat a bit, or maybe to try and stop himself from tearing up. Who knows. Ouma probably. He didn’t want to read this anymore. It hurt him to read about the robot’s feelings for someone else. And maybe Ouma was so distracted by his own inner turmoil that he didn’t notice that the robot had long stopped trying to take the letter from him and was instead looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

Just maybe.

“The small gestures you do for someone-or I guess I should say or robot-like me, makes me feel like I truly am special to you. I feel honored that you would do these things with me and no one else. I’m not the best at conveying my feelings. I’ll be honest, I never thought it would be hard for me to confess since I’m a robot, but apparently something like embarrassment is indeed programmed into my system. So, basically what I’m trying to say is that I really like you, Ouma Kokichi-” Ouma gasped at the end and his previously aching heart was now bursting with so much energy he was scared it was going to pop out of his chest.

Ouma didn’t have to look in a mirror to know that his face was a million shades red and he was in so much shock that the letter simply slipped out of his hands and onto the floor.

How the hell did Kiibo ever grow to like him? He knows that that’s what he ultimately wanted but he had no idea how the other’s description of him in the letter really described him. Had Kiibo really thought of him that fondly? It was embarrassing to say the very least. Ouma was supposed to be an evil dictator! Not a soft mushy thing. But then again, he wouldn’t mind showing a sweet side to Kiibo and only to him.

“O-Ouma it’s fine if you don’t feel the same as me,” He spoke softly, picking the paper up from the ground and clutching it tightly in his hands. “You can always forget that this happened you know? I promise I won’t get offended. I am just a robot after all. I understand if someone as great as you doesn’t feel the sa-” Kiibo was cut off by Ouma magically springing back to life and pulling him into a hug.

“Don’t say that!” Ouma yelled, suddenly feeling like he was out of breath, but then he realized that he had been unintentionally holding his breath since he found out Kiibo liked him. “You’re not…” Ouma breathed out softly. “You’re not just a robot. You’re a person-a great person at that. I was just shocked that someone like you, could like someone like me,” Ouma laughed, pulling away from the hug and staring at Kiibo in the eyes with loving fondness. “I mean really. You’re Kiibo! Everyone loves you. You’re sweet and kind and caring and you’re always going out of your way just to help someone. You really are the ideal partner you know? Robot or not, I think you’re really amazing,” Ouma spoke out carefully, noticing how the robot’s face heated up and he shut his eyes at the embarrassment he felt from being praised by the other.

The small purple haired male leaned close to Kiibo and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “So to put it simply, yes, I do return your feelings. I return them tenfold. I never would have imagined you felt the same,” Ouma laughed, wiping his eyes since apparently he was going to start crying at the fact that Kiibo actually liked him.

Kiibo nervously reached a hand out and grabbed hold of one of Ouma’s hands that was on his shoulder, gently taking it off of him and intertwining their fingers together. “Well, Ouma. If you do feel the same as me, just know that I don’t plan on leaving your side. I’ll always be here. For as long as you want me to be. I don’t plan on ever betraying you. How could I? I know most relationships in high school tend to end, and it’s probably inappropriate for me to say this especially since we are not even in a relationship, but I promise that I would do everything I can to make sure our relationship works out and it never ends,” the robot confessed, looking down at his feet with a heavy blush while Ouma.exe malfunctioned completely.

Why did Kiibo have to make that sound like a marriage proposal? Not that Ouma minded. In fact, he was ecstatic. However, he was just worried about how worthy he was of actually being able to have Kiibo with him. He would never admit that though. He was a supreme ruler. Not a guy with insecurities.

“I-I know I’m a dick….most of the time,” Ouma let out an awkward laugh. “But I swear I’ll do my best as well to make sure our relationship does work out. I’ve never felt this way about someone before either so I’m sure I’ll mess up every now and then, but if you can put up with me, then I’ll do my best to make you the happiest guy in the world.”

Kiibo let out a small laugh before shaking his head. “Don’t I already put up with you though?” Ouma only smiled and leaned forward to connect his lips with the robots.

Nearby lurked Amami and Saihara who both had their phones out. Amami was taking pictures of the whole confession, already knowing that his phone storage was not appreciating this, but he didn’t care. Kiibouma was his OTP damn it and his phone will be dammed if he didn’t document the moment it was canon. Saihara on the other hand was recording the entire thing on his phone so he could ( hopefully ) play it at the other couples wedding.

“They’re so cute Saihara I want to kill myself,” Amami stated, tears welling up in his eyes as he did so.

“Fucking same though.”

**Author's Note:**

> When will I be acknowledged as the Kiibouma fanfic queen


End file.
